1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light emission control devices including light emission control devices that control illumination modes of a light emitter associated with a pad that is struck to produce a sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application, having unexamined publication number JPH0655194, describes an electronic musical instrument with a level indicator (level meter) formed from eight Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) that are operated, in a sampling mode to sample external sound, to indicate the level of the external sound sampled. Level meters detect amplitude or level information of inputted tone and control light emission of LEDs according to the detection result to display the level of the inputted tone.